


Tony the Impulsive

by Kittysparkle



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author’s first serious fic, Avengers 4 isn’t out as I write this so let me pretend they all live, Be gentle, Eventual Smut?, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Infinity War, Strange needs help, Tony is a fucking idiot, and weird, but also please point out my mistakes, if you like the Doctor Strange comics you’ll like this, it’s gay, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittysparkle/pseuds/Kittysparkle
Summary: Tony Stark is forced to go on an adventure to save his teammate, Stephen Strange. He probably wouldn’t be in these situations if he thought for a second





	1. Stark No

The sorcerer held the colorful egg to his chest. It was bigger than he imagined. His companion, Tony Stark, was holding the other end.

The beast behind them let out a roar. Stephen would say it was indescribable, Tony would call it the hulk but he became a ball of tentacles that was now bent on world destruction.

They reached a common ground and called it ‘eldritch horror.’ But the name didn’t matter right now. What truly mattered is that the thing was fast. For being an ever changing shape, it gained on the pair quite quickly.

“I cannot believe you roped me into this.” Stephen hisses. 

“You wanted the damn egg, I acted!” Tony yells back.

***  
Four days earlier

***

Tony rambled a lot, Stephen had discovered. If he still worked as a doctor, he’d probably refer him to a psychologist for his ADHD like behavior. 

The sorcerer sighs, “I do not think that is a good way to protect the earth.” He pushes together the skin between his brows, trying his best not to groan.

Tony grins, “What, not a big fan of flamingos?” He looked like a snarky child who had just won an argument.

“Stark, be serious.” Stephen hisses. He wanted to just have a conversation about a way to keep earth safe after the Thanos attack. 

Tony munches on another blueberry. “Fine, Fine.” He sighs, “ I was thinking I could set some suits up around the world. You know, keep people safe, bring crime down.” Tony hums as he finishes his plan.”Just don’t tell Steve.”

“It appears you are not as dumb as you look.” The taller man rolls his eyes. 

Tony’s dress shoes click against the pavement as he continues their walk. “At least I don’t look like I’m from a cult.” He adjusts his glasses. 

“Do you have, like, normal clothes?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

Stephen rolls his eyes once more. He has a feeling he’ll be doing that a lot around the playboy genius. 

“Yes, Stark. I have normal clothes.” He huffs. 

Tony raises an unbelieving eyebrow. “Uh huh. Why do you never wear them then?”

“Because we are not dating.”

Tony blinks, for once being silent. “You landed a girl?”

Stephen chuckles, “No, I’m still single.” 

Tony sighs, “Don’t worry Doc, you’re not the only one.” 

Stephen looks over, his eyes raised in a shocked manner. “What about Pepper?” He questions warily.

Tony chuckles sadly, “Giant donut ship was the last straw.” He sighs. 

Stephen sucks his lip in a bit, not quite sure what to say. So he simply settles for the tried and true method of “Sorry.” 

Tony shrugs. It seems he doesn’t want to talk about it at all. Which is strange, because all he does is talk. In fact, one would call the silence almost awkward, like Stephen had said something wrong.

The silence was interrupt soon anyway, when a short humanoid with a bluish purple tint to him and a weird ass mask bursted in through a portal. Tony thought the fucker was just trying to rip off The Winter Soldier. One moment, Strange was standing, the next, He was passed out and being levitated through the portal.

It took Tony a moment to act, he saw as the portal was closing quite quickly. Being the impulsive adhd ridden little man he is, he sprints through before it closes.

He instantly regrets doing so.

—- End of Chapter One —-


	2. The Strange Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds himself in an interesting world.

The world Tony was suddenly thrown into was best described as an eye sore. It just hurt to look at. The man was pretty sure he just saw some new colors that don’t exist on earth.

To paint a picture, imagine candyland on steroids. Not as in the candy, but as in the colors. The ground was covered in creatures that looked like something you’d find deep in the sea. It was hard to tell what was a plant, and what was an animal.

The sky was simply black, filled with shining white stars, and a singular red one in the center of it all. It was too small to be a sun, but it was bigger than the rest of the stars.

Tony just thanked whatever god there is that he can breathe on this planet.

A singular path that was luckily not bright neon, instead a calm, pastel yellow, it seemed almost white. Tony soon discovered it was sand as he began walking. There was no use just standing there, right?

As Tony walked, he curiously looked at the native life, even though it really hurt to look at. One of these animals let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a croak and the chirping of a bird. It looked similar to a pigeon or a peacock, but it had tentacles as feet.

Tony decides to just look forward after seeing that nightmare.

Stephen was still nowhere in sight, much to Tony’s annoyance. He just wanted to go home and try to block out the memory of this damn rainbow planet. But no. He had to save the wizard because no one else would. So he trudged forward, though he was grumbling to himself. 

The path just ended suddenly. Not as in Tony wasn’t paying attention, no, a moment ago he saw that the path should’ve kept going.

“Holy shit.” Mouths the genius, his voice just below a whisper.

If he wasn’t paying attention, he might’ve ended up in the void he’s currently staring at. Tony realizes at this point that this isn’t a planet, it’s a sanctuary on some kind of spaceship. A really big spaceship. He turns around, deciding that he’s probably gone the wrong way.

Was that goo there before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY BOYS


	3. The glob moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts to wonder if the wizard was worth the nightmare fool.

A light almost transparent green form blocks the path. It’s shape continues to change, as it seemed to absorb the other creatures by it as it gets bigger.

In only moments, a giant green slug stands in the way of Tony. Centipede might be the appropriate word, actually. Seeing as it’s supporting itself with thousands of human arms.

The creature lets out a roar, its mouth seemed to be just a mass of teeth, if you can call them that. It was more like sharp pointed goo, made out of the same stuff as the rest of the creature.

Tony sighs, “Can’t go a day without fighting a giant, colored thing, can I?” 

The creature crawls forward at a speed Tony didn’t even know was possible, the sound of thousands of hands against the sand, letting out a horrible noise as the mass of hands the try to support this thing the size of a Christmas tree. It lets out a screech that eerily almost sounds human.

It becomes clear that it wants to add Tony to it’s collection. 

The thing continues to scream as it gets closer and closer, a mass of combined voices desperately trying to call for some kind of help. Yet they can only scream.

Tony was of course horrified because A.Where the hell did this thing get all of its arms, there aren’t any humans here, at least anymore and B. It’s probably about to eat him.

“Eat up.” Tony holds his hand out, his suit appearing. He shoots the gelantian mass right through where it’s heart would be. It hinders, and Tony grins as it falls to the ground. That was easy. 

Then two smaller ones get up.

Tony’s grin quickly turns into a face that could best be summed up as ‘oh shit’.

The main problem with cutting this thing in half, is that it gets much faster, seeing as it had lest goo holding it back. Tony thinks this is an easy fix, he just flies up.

The situation gets much more horrifying as he watches them divide and multiply, building a bridge of themselves to get to Tomy.

This was a horrible time for his suit to start acting up. The boosters start to flicker. Tony notices instantly and starts to regret every decision he’s ever made.

“Not now, please.” Tony begs. He would rather die by that shithead Thanos than have these things absorb him.

The suit, does not care, and shuts off.

Tony growls, “Strange, you owe me.” He murmurs to himself, now a bit breathless.

The things crawled towards him so fast that he has no time to plan. So Tony, naturally decides to do something really stupid.He figures death by the void is better than death by the gooey monsters. The thought of being absorbed by that thing was disturbing enough to convince him of that. He has enough oxygen to survive for a bit anyway.

So he sprints off the ledge

**Author's Note:**

> I had the image of Stephen and Tony running with an egg for days. I needed to write it.


End file.
